yeh hai aashiqui
by anayaj
Summary: Jab pyar kisi se hota hai Har dard dwa ban jati hai Kya chij mahobbat hoti hai Ek shkash khuda ban jata hai Ye lav chahe khamosh rhe Aankhon se pta chl jata hai Koi lakh chupa le ishq magar Duniya ko pta chal jata hai Jab ishq ka jadu chalta hai Sehre mein phool khil jata hai Jab koi diwana machlta hai Tab tajmahal ban jata hai Check out Kavi's love story to know more
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like any normal day in the bureau. All were busy in their respected works… ACP hadn't arrived yet. Abhijeet was reading a newspaper and commented.

Abhijeet: aajkal iss naye businessman ke bohut charche hai..

Freedy: khon sir?

Abhijeet: Kavin Khanna.(sorry I am not potraying Kavin as a cid officer here)

Pankaj who was listening: aree haan sir itne kam umar mein itni tariki ki hai usne..

Daya came and sat near Abhijeet

Daya: boss aaj saari ladkiyan dikai nahin de rahi hein?

Abhijeet: zyada kaam nahin hai issiliye who sab shopping pec hale gaye hein.

Daya: oh

….

…

….

In the shopping mall

Tarika: aaj maza agaya..

Purvi: haan.. chalo na ice-cream khane chalte hein..

Shreya:haan mhjhe bhi khani hai.

Tarika: haan toh chalo na. intezaar kis bat ki?

As they were walking towards the ice-cream corner Purvi bumped into someone and all the bags from her hand fell down.

Man with whom she banged: I am so sorry. Aapko lagi to nahin?

Purvi: nahin

He helped her collect all her bags and was lost in her beauty..

Tarika: chalo.

Purvi said thank you to him and left.

His P.A comes to him: sir agar apne gift kharidliya to chale apka ek meeting hai aab.

But he didn't seem to pay any attention to his P.A

P.A: Sir sir

Man (coming out of the trance): haan kuch kaha aapne.

P.A: Sir apka meeting hai abh.

Man: haan chalo.

….

…..

…..

The phone was ringing in the bureau someone picks the call

Inspector Sachin here.

…..

Kya

…..

Hun aate hein.. kissi bhi cheez ko hath math lagana

He cuts the call

Sachin: sir hotel Blue Plaza mein ek ladki ki laash mili hai.

Abhijeet: tik hai. Purvi aur Shreya ko inform karo ki forun crime spot ke liye nikal lo.

…

….

Shreya and Purvi had already reached the spot as they were nearby and had began investigating..

The rest of the team arrives..

ACP: kuch mila?

Purvi: nahin sir… iska identity bhi nahin hai.. par lagta hai khoon zeher se hua hai.

Shreya who was still checking the body: sir yeh dheko.

ACP: kya hai?

Shreya pointing to some blisters on her feet.

ACP: abh toh yeh Salunke hi bata payega.. Purvi tum jake logonse puchtach karo and Shreya body ko FORENSIC lab bhejne ki bandobast karo.

Purvi and Shreya: yes sir.

Purvi takes off her gloves and goes to inquire with the people..as she was conversing with the people the same man who banged into her earlier saw her and was mesmerized. Not knowing what exactly she was doingn there he kept looking at her lost in her every move.

Man to his P.A: yahan bhid kyun hai?

P.A: pata nahin sir.. sir chalo apke aur bhi appointments hai…

They leave from there meanwhile the CID team continues with their duties.

….

…..

Nest morning Purvi comes rushing out of her room.

Purvi: maa breakfast ready hai?

PM: haan, aram se bhet ke khao.. kaam kahin bhag ke nahin jaa raha hai..

Purvi: nahin maa agar late pohunch gayi toh ACP sir bohut datenge.

PM; accha tik hai..

Purvi rushes out and opens her car and tries to start it but it fails to start

Purvi: shit isse bhi aaj hi karab hona tha? Abh toh rickshaw se hi jana padega.

She walks out to the main road and tries to stop a rickshaw..

Her so called secret admirer was passing by that way and he sees her.. he pulls his car close to her.

Man: aapko kahin chod dun?

Purvi: no thanks main chali jaungi.

Man: aapko iss time pe asani se rickshaw nahin milegi, sab apne apne kaam pe ja rahe hein abh issiliye.

Purvi knowing the fact after all persuasion reluctantly sat into the car..

Purvi: aap toh wahi kaal mall wale hein na?

Man: wah apki yadyasht bohut tez hai? (he kept thinking what to talk to her as the girl who robbed his sleep and was continuously playing on his mind was sitting right besides him.

Man: waise aapka naam kya hai?

Purvi: bas yahin rok dijye,main yahan se chali jaungi.. thank you.

He proceeds for his work only after seeing her figure slowing fading away in the Mumbai crowd.

..

Same man in a Big office was not able to concentrate on his work.

P.A: sir app kalse kuch khoye khoye lag rahe hein.. kuch pareshani hai?

Man: Tiwari jee aap mera ek kaam karoge?

P.A. jee sir boliye na..

Man: mhujhe ek ladkike bareme pata lagana hai.

P.A: sir uska naam kya hai?

Man: nahin malum

P.A. kahan rahti hai?

Man: yeh bhi nahin malum..

P.A. aise mein dunde kaise usse? Sir atleast dhikti kaise hai?

Man could picture her standing infront of him and laughing and began describing her: uski aanko mein jaisi ek gehrai hai. Jab who hasti hai toh aisa lagta hai ki jaise hazaroo phul khill rahe hein…..(he continued to describe her)

P.A thinking: ladta hai sir ko pyar ho gaya hai..

P.A breaking the chain of thoughts of his boss: sir itna hi bas main pata laga lunga.

Saying so he moves out of his cabin blabbering: pata laga lungs toh bol diya sir ko par na naam, na pata haise pata lagaonga mein?

…

….

The man kept stumbling upon Purvi at various occasions but never till date could ask her for her name.. Purvi too began to notice this and it used to make her uncomfortable..

 _Kya palak kya jhalak kya ada kya mahak_

 _ye zameen ya falak thi kahan tu ab talak_

 _kya sara kya lehar door thi tu magar_

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

 _soyi soyi raaton mein jaaga main rahun_

 _khoyi khoyi yaadon mein soya main rahun_

 _tujhe mil ke kya main kahun socha karun_

 _teri ek haan pe main jee loon ya maroon_

 _tumko bhi hoti hain kya ye bechainiyaan_

 _tu dua ansunee yoon lage tu kabhi_

 _dhoop mein chandni.._

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

 _tu jo bole taron pe tujhko le chalun_

 _bheegi bheegi aankhon se tujhko choom loon_

 _jhoothe moothe vaade main tujhse na karun_

 _teri meri chahat hamari aabroo_

 _hoga kabhi ab khatm na ye silsila_

 _ooo.. ek lamha sa hai_

 _ooo.. meri saanson mein.._

 _ooo.. wo to behka sa hai.._

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

 _tu khwab hai ya koi jadugari.._

he could picture her everywhere

Man: sambhal khudko nahin toh business mein nuksan karadega tu.

His P.A calls him: sir appki mahine ki cheque ready hai.. iss bhar kisse donate karna hai?

Man: ek kaam karo pata lagao ki khon-khon se organisations hai jisse hum donate kar sakta hun? Aur adhe gante mein mhuje millo ghar pe yahin se nikal jayenge.

He comes down for breakfast.

A lady: aaj itni jaldi kahan jaa rahe ho bete?

Man: aaj donation dene jana hai chachi

Chachi: phirse donation?

Man: jee chachi maa-papa ke guzarne ke bhadd aise kissi organization ne mhujhe pal-poske bada kiya.

He leaves saying so.

Chachi: dhekye jee apke bhai ke bete ko. Agar aise hi paise udayega toh hum kya karenge. Jiss paison ke liye hum yahan ayen agar woh hi hum na mille toh

Chacha_ chinta mat karo hum kuch karke uske sare property lelenge..

Man hears this from outside: pata tha mhujhe aplog sifr mera kamyabi ke phal khanne aye hein yahan pe nahin toh sabne mhujse rishta hi thod diya tha.

After a while in the car with his P.A

Man: apne lis laya?

P.A. jee sir yeh lo, showing a list on his tablet.

The man goes through the list: hmm iss bhar Donation CID ko karenge innlogonne bhi kafi bacchon ki zimmedari li hai.

..

…

In the bureau all were busy in files and ACP, Daya and Abhijeet were discussing something.

Shreya was continuously talking but the other end didn't seem to listen to her. On noticing this she shook: purvi kahan khoyi hui ho?

Purvi: kya hua?

Shreya: kuch nahin..tu kuch pareshan lag rahi hai. Kya bat hai?

Purvi: yaar pichle kahin mahino se dhekh rahi hun ek ladka mhujhe ghurta rehta hai jaise usse koi aur kaam hi nahin hai aur kahin bhar picha bhi karta hai.

Shreya: lagta hai tera koi deewana hai.

Purvi: mhujhe toh ajeeb lagta hai.. (she spots her so called admirer entering the bureau) lo yahan bhi pohunch gaya (and turns her face quickly)

Shreya: purvi yeh toh

Before she could continue

Man: hello sir.

ACP coming there: hello mr. Kavin apke P.A ne call kiya… sunke accha laga ki aap humare bacchon ke liye kuch karna chahte ho.

Kavin: sir applog desh ke liye bohut kuch karte ho jitna mere bas mein hai main karlunga.

Purvi who was listening to all this was awestruck POV: itna bada businessman mere peehe.

Purvi who was facing her back all this time turns to face all

ACP: aao main tumhe apne sare officers se milata hun.

Kavin: sure.

ACP introduces all when he comes face to face with Purvi his face brightens up with a huge smile as though he won a huge deal.. yeah after all he got to know her name and where she works. Shreya notices this and wonders what is cooking in his mind..

Kavin: sir if you'll don't mind why don't you9 all join me for dinner today..

ACP: thanks a lot for the offer but

Kavin: no ifs and buts please I insist.

ACP; ok

Kavin: thank you and see you all at 8 today at hotel Heaven.

ACP; Shukriya toh aapka karna chahiye hume.

Kavin: sir aap abh mhujhe shukriya kehke sharminda kar rahe hein.

Kavin then leaves after bidding bye to all.

Sachin: itna bada aadmi hone ke badh bhi usme ego tho9da bhi nahin hai.

Abhijeet: isse kehte hein self-made man.

Shreya to Purvi: tujhe zaroor koi vehem hoga.. itna bada aadmi tere peeche kyun padega. Iske peeche toh ladkiyon ki line lagi hogi.

…..

…..

Kavin even after this was constantly in touch with CID and they even developed a kind of friendship.. purvi too started to grow at ease with him.. Eventually due to their constant meetings she too started to develop a special bond with him..

…

…

 **Ok this is my penalty for disappearing from ff and for all those who requested for a kavi fic.. Do tell me if u'll want me to continue.. and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Watchman: excuse me sir.

ACP: haan bolo

Watchman: sir yeh Purvi madam ke liye chitti hai.

ACP: lao doh….. Purvi yeh lo

Purvi takes the letter and opens it.

ACP: kya hai?

Purvi: sir mere school se hai.

ACP: accha tik hai.. chalo back to work.

Just then a case gets reported and all get busy in solving it.. it takes nearly two days to solve.

After the case was solved.

Shreya: Purvi chalo coffee pine chale?

Purvi: haan chalo

In the CID canteen.

Shreya while sipping coffee: waise 2 din pehle tumhareiye kya letter aya tha?

Purvi: oh shit (she runs Purvi)

Shreya: Purvi (calling behind her)

After 5 minutes Purvi returns back.

Shreya: Kya hua? Aise achanak kyun bhag gayi?

Purvi: are yaar school ki reunion hai kaal.. ussi ka invitation aya tha 2 din pehle,aur mhujhe janna hi hai

Shreya: oh accha.

Purvi: par main akele kaise jaon?

Shreya: reunion main kisko lejarahi ho tho.

Purvi: nahin pata.

Just then Sachin comes there in the canteen to take coffee for all in the office.

Purvi: sachin sir se puchon?

Shreya: puch le.

Purvi: nahin par kya sochenge?

Shreya: ek kaam kar Kavin se puch le.

Purvi: kya bhat kar rahe.. who kitna bada businessman hai.. uske pass time kahan?

Shreya: Purvi puchke toh dhek wo tumhareliye sabkuch choddega?

Purvi in amazement.

Shreya: maine dheka hai uske aankon mein tumhareliye pyar.

Purvi: you must be crazy.

Shreya: tumhara phone doh.

Purvi: kyun?

Shreya: doh toh sahi.

Purvi: yeh loh.

Shreya messages Kavin 'kya tum please mere sath kal mere school reunion par chaloge?'

After few seconds he replies ' anything for you dear'

Shreya showing the message: dheko, koi tumhareliye hazir bheta hai.. I am telling you Purvi he is madly in love with you.

Purvi: main kaise manum?

Shreya: jab who tumhe kudh propose karega toh pata chalega.

Purvi: chalo abhi office main bhi jana hai.

Shreya: haan chalo.

After sometime Purvi gets another message ' waise tumne time aur venue nahin bataya'

Shreya: batao batao usse.

Purvi turns to find Shreya standing behind her.

Purvi: ugh!

Purvi replies to him the venue and date.

Kavin soon replies: I will pick you.. see you at your place.

Purvi POV: isse sach mein koi aur kaam nahin hai?

On the other side Kavin in on cloud nine.

….

….

…..

Kavin POV: sahin mauka hai usse propose karoonga.

….

….

….

Beep beep beep.

Purvi: oh shit lagta hai who agaya aur main abhitak tayar nahin hun.

When Purvi steps out of her house he looks at her mesmerized.

He gets out of his car and opens the door for her.

After settling in the car.

Kavin: tum bohut pretty lag rahi ho.

Purvi: thank you..

Their journey was quite. Kavin stops the car near a lonely spot.

Kavin: Purvi please doh minute uttro.

Purvi: yahan?

Kavin: I promise zyada time nahin lunga.

He leads her to a place which was beautifully decorated.

Purvi yeh kya hai?

Purvi turns behind to find kavin on his knees.

Kavin: I know zyada filmy sound karega par jabse tumhe pehli bhar dheka hai. Tumne meri neendh-chainn sabkuch uddadiya, jahan bhi dhekun sirf tumharahi chehra dhikraha hai. I really am crazily in love with you. I love you.

Purvi: I need time to think.

Kavin: I understand. Take your time I am sorry

He sadly turns to leave. But Purvi catches his hand and when he turns she hugs him.

Purvi still hugging him: I am sorry. CID officer hun mhujhe pehlese hi pata tha ki tum mhujse pyar kathe ho. Par kya karun pagal hun ki kabhi iss feeling ko samaj hi nahin payi.. maine apne career main toh sirf pyar ke liye khoon karte dheka hai. Pyar ko time dhete pehli bhar dheka hai. I love you too.

The last 3 words created some kind of magic. Kavin swept her off the grounds and twirled her around.

Kavin: main bata bhi nahin sakta ki main aaj kitna khush hun..

Purvi: promise karo ki tum mhujhe kabhi choddke nahin jaoge.

Kavin: I promise aur yeh rahi humari pyar ki nishani (showing out a ring)

Purvi forwards her hand and he slips the ring into her finger.

Purvi looking at the ring: wow it is so beautiful.

Kavin: but not as beautiful as you my love. Chalo abh.

Purvi: haan chalo

….

…

A girl: yeh toh business tycoon Kavin Khanna hai par uske sath yeh khon hai?

Another girl: nahin maloom.

The host: a warm welcome to all the ex-students of st. Louis high school. Aap sabko phirse ek sath dhekkar bohut accha laga.. aur aap sabki taraki par bhi hume garv hai.

All clap.

Host: aapne purane doston se milo will be back soon.

A girl comes towards Kavin: hi sir I am misha.

Kavin: hi

Misha: sir one dance please.

Kavin: I am sorry I am occupied. Isse toh jante hi hoge.

Purvi: hi Misha.

Misha: hi I am sorry aapko nahin pehchana.

Purvi: I am Purvi.

Misha: are you serious tum wahi Purvi ho joh school days mein moti aur chubby hua karthi thi?

Purvi: yes

Misha: I don't believe this tum toh bilkul alag lag rahi ho.

Kavin: tum sach mein moti hua karthi thi?

Purvi: haan, par abh tum mera mazaak nahin udaoge. Warna main tumse bhat nahi9n karoongi.

Kavin: accha baba..

Misha POV: pata nahin isme aisa kya hai ki itna bada businessman iske isharoon pen ach raha hai.

Misha: excuse me.

Kavi: sure

Misha coming back to the group of girls: believe me or not who "the Kavin'' ke sath humari Purvi hai.

Girl: are you serious that's Purvi?

Misha: haan

Another girl: suna tha ki usne CID join kiya tha.

A boy: she looks damn gorgeous.. I mean who kissi bhi angle se humari Purvi toh lagti hi nahin hai.

Host: I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. First I would like to falicitate all our highly successful students. First I would call upon Purvi Malhotra.

All claps

Host: well this girl has made us all proud. CID ki Jaanbaaz officer Purvi.

Like this many ex-students were falicitated.

Host: now its time to shake your legs. I invite you all on the dance floor along with your partner.

 _Kisi ko sapna lagey tu, kisi ko behti hawa_ _  
_ _Kisi ko bas baaton mein, kare pal mein yahan wahan_

 _(forwards his hand for a dance and she places her hand in his)_

 _Kisi ke sau jhoot sun le, kisi ka sacch bhi ghunah_ _  
_ _Kisi ka bas yaadon mein, kare hulchul saara jahaan_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Tu chaon hai, tu dhoop hai_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Tere hazaaron roop hai_ _  
_ _Koi samja nahin, jo bhi hai bas khoob hai_ _  
_ _Falling so crazy in love_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Tu chaon hai, tu dhoop hai_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Tere hazaaron roop hai_

 _Kabhi lagey raaton mein main khwaabon se baatien karoon subha hogi_ _  
_ _Khwaabon ko main kaabu karoon_ _  
_ _Kabhi lagey taaron se bhi, unche udaane baroon_ _  
_ _Kabhi lagey baadalon se jaibein baroon_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Taare ginnu tere liye_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Saare chunu tere liye_ _  
_ _Khwaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye_ _  
_ _Falling so crazy in love_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Taare ginnu tere liye_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_

 _Kabhi lagey mili nahin, tumse main khwaabon mein bhi_ _  
_ _Kabhi lagey kahin toh hai ristha koi_ _  
_ _Kabhi lagey choo tumhe, yunhi khayalon mein hi_ _  
_ _Kabhi lagey nahin nahin chhori nahin_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Tu paas hai par door hai_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Jaata nahin yeh noor hai_ _  
_ _Teri chhori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai_ _  
_ _Falling so crazy in love_ _  
_ _Te amo me te amo_

 _ **((kavin: I love you my love**_

 _ **Purvi: I love you too))**_

 _Te amo me te amo_ _  
_ _Jaata nahin yeh noor hai_

 **With this I come to an end of my short story hope you all liked it and pls pls do review. a big big thank you to all my lovely reviewers and silent readers. love you all loads**


End file.
